criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Take a Bow
'''Take a Bow '''is a case featured in Advent of the Moon as well as the first case of Benjamin Jameson's second series. It is also the first case to take place in Astodia PD. Blurb Entry into Astodia proves fatal for one man who attempted to stand up to the dictatorship! Fight your way through the guards and solve your first murder here! Plot In the year 2380, Brad Zacklin heads to work to continue solving crimes around Astodia, he heads in the office and gets a message from Astodia's dictator to head to the accountancy office, where we finds the body of Larry Bernstein. Brad uses the evidence he gathered to arrest Forlorn Marticia for the crime! She tries to refuse the arrest but soon surrenders when Brad mentions the C Blood Type. She admits she did it because she was asked to by a young person who was tired of the regime that's alive in Astodia. She refuses to name the person and accepts her arrest, she is locked away until the time of the next mass execution, in 3 weeks time. Riley sent a call in to the base but no one was in, Isaac-bot picked up and answered. She explained that she had overheard Adam Park meeting up with someone nearby. Isaac and Nora head to Riley's location together where she points out Adam Park talking to a device, he sees them and crushes it. When he does this Nora's pocket gives a weird feedback and Isaac glares at her. Realising there's little left to do, the two return to the base. Coming Soon on... The Advent of the Moon! Riley Jameson is in trouble as her security guard pal has gone missing! Can Nora find her in time or will this be another murder the team just has to solve? Find out in the next episode! Major Events * Accounts Manager Larry Bernstein is found with an arrow through his skull * Zeke Montgomery is discovered to have been ripped off by the victim, who conned him out of $460,000 * Hannah Carmichael reveals that the victim, with the help of the dictator, burned down her home * Adam Park reveals he doesn't mind the victim's dead * Forlorn reveals her resentment towards the victim and the cyborg system * Anita is discovered to have dated the victims son, whom she was forced to split from for the sake of the dictatorship * Isaac Byrd Mach I begins to malfunction * Thomas discovers the C blood type * Forlorn Marticia is arrested * Brad meets Riley Jameson for the first time Characters Victims * Larry Bernstein Humans (Suspects) * Zeke Montgomery * Hannah Carmichael * Adam Park * Forlorn Marticia * Anita Kotkowski Cyborgs * Isaac Byrd Mach I Important Details * Crossbow is the Murder Weapon * The killer is noted to be right handed * The killer is also noted to be at least 6'0", this rules out Hannah * Interrogation shows a flaw in Adam's story * The killer is revealed to be a female * The killer is revealed have the blood type C+ Navigation Category:Advent of the Moon Category:Astodia PD